Bella's Purpose
by Onehitwonder21
Summary: This is my story of the REAL reason Bella exists, and what her purpose is in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Purpose

I own nothing!!!!

Info: Instead of Laurent as the one Bella sees in the meadow, it's Victoria. She decides to "play" with Bella and breaks most of her bones, before the pack finds her and chases her off.

* * *

As Bella lay gasping for air in the meadow, three figures stepped out from the tree line. She gave a small smile and tried to lift her hand up to wave, but noticed that it was broken as

with most of her body. Alice gasped and ran towards Bella looking like she was about to cry, well if she could cry. "Bella!" she cried, "We have to get you to Carlisle, now!" She

turned to Jasper and Edward, who where still in the trees and knew that they weren't going to be of any help. "No, Alice, there's no time." Bella didn't want to mention that there was

no point either, that she was going to die soon anyway, it might as well be now. "Alice" Bella wheezed, "I want you to know that none of this was your fault, that this is how everything

was supposed to work out. Things were set in motion before you were even born." Alice, confused, looked back towards Edward, knowing he could hear what was being said and

raised an eyebrow. Edward shrugged slightly and took a step forward to try and help Alice, but couldn't take the smell of Bella's broken body and had to step back next to Jasper.

Alice turned back to Bella and stared down at her as Bella started to mumble how Alice had nothing to be sorry for and that she wanted to help everyone, so not to feel bad. Alice just

stroked her hair as the life drained out of Bella's body. "I love you all…Edward, love you most" were the last words out of Bella's mouth. Edward let out a snarl that in its self, make

Alice want to cry. Jasper, looked at Edward, apologized and left due to the emotions as Edward ran and knelt down besides Bella and Alice. As Edward was holding Bella and tried

to wake her up, Alice noticed a white light out of the corner of her eye. As she turned towards the light, she heard Bella's voice say her name. Edward looked up, startled and

confused, as he whispered the name of the spirit as it began to take shape, "Bella".


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Purpose

I own nothing!!!!

Angel Bella smiled and laughed as she skipped over to the two and hugged them both. She laughed again at the startled expressions of them both. She twirled around and laughed,

"It's so good to be back in my old form!" Edward ran up behind her and lifted her up and pressed her to his body. "Bella", he breathed, "My love, what are you talking about?" Bella

suddenly stopped smiling and sighed. "Sit, and let me tell you my story" As the three of them sat down, Bella was lost in though on how to start. "I guess I should just start at the

beginning no? I was born in Chicago in 1904." Edward and Alice looked startled and began to speak when Bella held up a hand and told them that there wasn't much time and she

needed them to know her story. "I used to live down the street from Edward, but being younger he never noticed me. I was only 14 and in love with you, I was going to wait till I was

older before speaking to you about it, when you caught the disease. I was truly heart stricken when I heard of your death and ended up killing myself. I ended up in Heaven and was

able to see everything that has and will happen to whoever I wanted to. Once I saw you were alive I was angry at having you ripped away from me in Heaven, but as I looked into

your future, I saw something horrible happen. Everyone is given one wish by God, and since I hadn't used mine yet, I knew what I had to do." At this point Jasper had sat next to

Alice and looked at everyone wearily as he assessed the situation. Edward was completely confused and told Bella that. Bella sighed and explained, "That night that James came, he

wasn't after me, not until he smelled me, he was after Alice. He would have killed her, and in doing so, Jasper, in a blind rage would have died as well." Jasper tightened his hold on

Alice and kissed the back of her neck as Alice leaned into his embrace. "When that would have happened, Edward, not having his best friend anymore and no one to live for, would

have recruited Rose and Emmett to revenge your deaths, however you three failed. Having no more children Esme would have fallen into a state of shock and left Charlise." At their

shocked faces, Bella said, "I just long story short, I was reborn just to die and keep you all safe."


End file.
